The overall description of the research project relates to the physiological and morphological basis for sensory motor transformations and their role in motor coordination. The program will consist of five areas. Project I will study the electrophysiological properties of single cells in the cerebellum, brainstem, and the cerebrum in both in vitro and in vivo preparations. The single cell electrical activity will be correlated to behavioral acts such as vibrissae and tongue movements. Project II will investigate the morphological properties of neuronal ensembles and their ultrastructural and three-dimensional properties. The work will specifically address the organization of the cerebellar brainstem networks necessary for the organization of sensory inputs into the cerebellar system and the expression of motor outputs from the cerebellar nuclear mass. Project III will study the cerebellar mossy fiber to parallel fiber relay of the in vitro turtle preparation and the elasmobranch fish. Project IV will study the neuronal mechanisms of motor learning, and memory in teleosts and elasmobranchs. Project V will focus on the cerebellar contribution to sensory, motor integration by studying the signal processing which accompanies compensatory eye movements elicited by natural, visual, and vestibular stimuli.